Sick Day
by TheMollyWobbles
Summary: "Oh… OH You do care about me," Stiles beamed. "Stiles..." Derek almost groaned. * In which oblivious idiots become less oblivious. Stiles has a huge fever, and Derek comes to take care of him. Slight spoilers up to 3b, but not really. Beta Derek.


_**Wrote this this morning. I have a fever myself so I feel like i connected with Stiles. Being sick is awful. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Stiles was sick. A fever of 101 degrees, and possibly rising. He had no idea how this could have happened, Stiles doesn't get sick. Stiles takes care of sick people. Before Scott got bitten and had gotten sick, Stiles would be hot on the case ready with a googled list of home remedies, ready to be nurse stiles for his bro. And when his dad got the flu from working round the clock during the winter, Stiles pulled out all the stops, his 'Stilinski steps to getting well quick' -the name still pending- at the ready: some strong decongestant medicine, a jug of Orange juice chilled to the perfect temperature, a cube of Puffs plus tissues with the lotion to sooth dry noses, a hefty dish of Chicken noodle soup and all 8 seasons of supernatural on DVD.

And even before that, when his mom...He had helped her the entire way. But now, here he was, sickly Stiles. He had all the knowledge on how to help with sickness, but not how to actually be sick! This was horrible! Being sick sucked! The shivering cold changing to sweltering hot flashes was driving him mad, his throat was so sore and his nose! He couldn't breathe. He was succumbed to mouth breathing! And sleeping during all that seemed like a pipe dream at this point. He knew from past experience that people felt awful during a fever, but now he's actually experiencing it first hand and Stiles has got to say that its by far the worst experience he has gone through.

"Uuuughhhhhhhhhhhmmmmnnnnuurrr" Stiles groaned out as he tossed and turned in his bed, trying to sleep. He would suddenly find himself shivering from freezing cold and only after a few minutes of burying himself deep within his covers, he'd be flinging the blankets off of his body in a hurry, and would be suddenly sweating bullets and feeling like his skin was on fire. Stiles coughed, his entire chest racking with the force of his cough vibrating through his body and he groaned again. "This is horrible." He shivered, and reached for his sheet to cover himself thinking another cold/sweat was about to break out, but stopped when he heard the window close.

"Whas wrong?" Stiles questioned, thinking Scott had shown up with some supernatural problem, or more likely a Kira problem, which when you think about it is kind of weird, like why would Scott ask Stiles for dating advice seeing as Scott has dated twice as many people as Stiles has... "Oh dear god I am deathly ill, I just, burned myself ! I dissed on my own person! Oh god Scott I gave you Props! Jesus I am dying, its official! The end is in site!"

"Well first of all Stiles I'm not actually Scott,"

Stiles flipped around and saw that it was actually Derek who slipped into his room through his window. That sounds creepier then it actually is and Stiles tries not to dwell on it. "Second, what was that about you giving Scott props and dissing yourself? Is it true? You actually said that? You must be dying." Derek says with a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips, truly amused.

Stiles just glared half hearty at him, and sniffed through his plugged nose momentarily forgetting he was sick.

"I am dying." Stiles whined.

"Is it really that bad?"

Stiles laughed "Oh yeah, I forgot you've been a werewolf your entire life. Well I used to be like you, ignorant to how being sick really felt. i used to take care of sickys all the time, Scott would call me Nurse Stilinski because i had it all down to a science but now that I'm sick, it's like I hit a brick wall. I can't think, all my tips for getting better have left my noodle, i can't breathe and my body is temperature ignorant and doesn't want me to sleep for more than 20 minutes and i can't seem to remember where my medical kit is..." Stiles coughed again and grimaced. "I probably smell like death and B.O. man, can't be pleasant for your sensitive wolf nose, did you like…need something? Need me to look up something ..?" He asked reaching for his laptop and opening up a new tab next to his five previous tumblr tabs he has open because tumblr is medicine in itself.

Derek had moved up to Stiles' bed during his ramble and was sitting on the edge when Stiles brought his laptop to his chest to go to google mode. Derek just shook his head and moved the laptop away from the sickly human. "Scott said you stayed home from school today. If you're too sick to study for classes then you're definitely too sick to google answers to supernatural conundrums."

Stiles sniffled and rubbed at his forehead feeling a hot flash shooting through his veins suddenly. "Well then what brings you to my sick bay if not for supernatural quandaries?" He says with a chuckle but then hurriedly covers himself with the blanket without warning, feeling like he was freezing from the inside out.

Derek just looks at Stiles, watches as he rides out his cold burst before presenting a small first aid kit from his leather jacket pocket. "You're Pack Stiles." He says like it's obvious, opening the latch to the kit and pulling out some over the counter extra strength cold medicine and a small portable package of tissues.

Now is Stiles' turn to stare. He looks at the first aid supplies and then looks at Derek and then back again before speaking. "So... you're saying you ...wanna take care of me? "

"You're Pack," Derek says again, and picks up a thermometer from his kit "You take care of us all the time. It's your turn to be taken care of." He holds the thermometer to Stiles' mouth and waits expectantly.

Stiles quirks an eyebrow in question "I'm Pack huh... well then why are you the only one here? Shouldn't the whole pack have come over? And you're not even the alpha anymore... shouldn't it be Scott being the one trying to help me? I mean what's the deal...You don't even like me?" The last statement turned into a question, suddenly having no idea what was happening anymore. The only solution possible was...

"Oh… OH You do care about me." Stiles beamed.

"Stiles..." Derek almost groaned.

"Nu-uh you DO care! You were worried about my wellbeing, that's adorable Derek." Stiles smiled, snuggling in his blanket feeling oddly bubbly inside. He always had thought that Derek didn't really like him, the annoying human that just tagged along with Scott everywhere. He always snapped at Stiles and hit him a few times, mostly because it was Stiles' fault but still... it made him really happy to think that Derek actually did care, that somewhere in that cold and stubborn sourwolfs' heart was a place just for Stiles.

"Then why are you sad all of a sudden?" Derek's voice pierced through his thoughts like a bullet. Stiles blushed a little, momentarily forgetting that Derek was a super wolf and had crazy powers of deduction.

"Sad? I….I just," Stiles began, "I literally thought you didn't like me at all. Like, I was just Scotts annoying human friend that wouldn't go away..."He paused to cough, and swallowed some excess mucus down, "i just... got a little melancholy about it like that I guess, no big deal." Stiles said brushing it off.

A hand on his hand made him look up. Derek was looking at their hands with a pinched look on his face, like he was figuring out how to phrase what he wanted to say. "I never hated you," he started, "I'll admit that you are an annoying human that never goes away," Derek agreed, nodding his head "but sometimes that's a good thing. It's what makes you, you. I.. i like that about you Stiles. I like that your determined to be a smart ass all the time and that you're always around, you make one hell of a conversation with yourself when you think your alone and that's always fun to watch, and you're constantly moving, always moving your hands or feet like you need something to do with yourself, so figety and I like that about you, I like all that about you Stiles, I just like you."

Stiles blinked. Wait what?

"Wait what," he voiced his thoughts aloud. "You like me?" He paused, sniffling his nose and letting his brain process. "Like... you..….'like me' like me? "

Queue stumbling idiot stiles- when confronted with the idea of relationships or sex he stops all brain function.

Derek just looks at him, staring into his eyes like he's trying to find out all his secrets or see into his soul. Stiles looks back at him, frankly just in shock. He honest to god thought Derek hated him a few moments ago and now he's sitting there contemplating possibly having a relationship with him. He shivered and cursed bringing the blankets closer, forgetting he was sick for a brief moment. Derek suddenly is right in front of him, two pills and a water bottle in hand and shoves them toward Stiles.

"Here. Take these." he says quietly. Stiles does as told and sinks back into his mattress groaning. "I absolutely hate being sick." He whines throwing an arm over his eyes.

"What if I did?" Derek's voice once again breaking the silence.

"Wha-" Stiles started as he sat up on his elbows. "Whatsa what now?"

Derek just looked at his hands, and for the first time since they have known each other Stiles was seeing Derek nervous. "Would it be a bad thing if I did 'like you'... like you?"

Stiles shook his head immediately, "No - no it wouldn't be a bad thing! That'd definitely be a good thing a really good thing, a grand thing! A spectacular spectacular thing, like what a thought, Derek Hale might have a thing for Stiles Stilinski- like-" he broke off there, his brain catching up to his mouth.

Holy shit dude.

"Holy shit. Dude. Are we talking hypothetical here or not because now I'm just getting really confused. Do you... uh do you actually like me or is this just some weird werewolf jedi mind trick or something because if it is that's fucked up man, you can't just go messing with peoples feels when their sick!" He exclaimed which brought out another cough from deep in his chest. The medicine working on diminishing his temperature fluctuations but not so much on his stuffed nose and aching throat.

"You could use some soup..." Derek murmurs to himself and makes to get up but Stiles hand on his arm stops him.

"Derek, please answer me with a straight answer, save me from the embarrassment. You know I'm an idiot when it comes to this kind of stuff."

Derek looks in his eyes before sighing. "You're not the only one." He sits back on the edge of the bed and runs a hand through his hair. "My last relationships haven't exactly been highlights of my life you know. I sure know how to pick them huh." He pauses, thinking. "I was hoping I could get this one right for once.."

Stiles nodded along with him and waved his hands around. "Yeah- yeah you can definitely get this one right, I mean what's not right about it, it could all work out, you like me, I definitely like you, and i think its a fact that people who like each other can have a very successful relationships if they try, in fact-" Stiles was cut of short by lips pressing against his and successfully shutting him up in the process.

"Wait I'm sick-" he said breaking away and Derek just smiled at him with his teeth all shiny and bright and Stiles couldn't help but melt at the sight.

"Werewolf, Stiles. I don't get human viruses." He said smirking before kissing him again.

"It still can't be pleasant," He said breaking away again, " I have to taste gross, and i know i smell like a sweat rag," he grimaced.

"Well you are right actually. You smell horrible. Almost like death but not as potent." Derek said mater-of-factoly.

"Oh gee thanks, your such a charmer."

"Hey you started it. I was happy kissing you but you had to go and ruin it by reminding me you smell." He chuckled and stood up, removing his jacket from his shoulders and placing it on Stiles computer chair.

"How about you go shower and Ill make you soup. Then when we met again you'll smell pretty and ill have hot soup waiting, and a warm bed ready for you," Derek said, his eyes gleaming with a hint of mischief.

"Uh- yeah okay, that's a good idea, a good plan, you... you do that.. that plan, and ill… plan ...uh Shower. Yes. Okay. Uh..shhhhyeah," Stiles jumped up from his side of the bed and rushed to get some clothes together and Derek just grinned.

"Oh, Stiles?" he calls out after Stiles had just left the room.

"Huh?" He said popping his head back through the doorframe.

"Try to save some of your energy for when you're out of the shower, oh kay?"he said with a wicked smirk. The dirty-

Stiles face turned a bright shade of pink and his eyes widened "Wha- I.. oh my god, Derek!" He cried and ran to the bathroom, embarrassment levels past 110%. "I was so. not. even. going to think about that, Jesus you perv!"

But ohhhh he definitely did. He definitely thought about it and definitely did do something about it. And he definitely did do something else about it with Derek later in his warm bed. Yep. Definitely did. And this was definitely the best sick day every in the history of ever. Ever.

* * *

**_Review? Comment? Flame? send 'em my way!_**

**_Look forward to a Part two probably!_**  
**_Derek will be ill with a strange wolf flu. And Nurse Stiles Stilinski will be on the case!_**


End file.
